


Salt Seas

by SammiMP



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Epsiode S01E11, Epsiode S12e11, Gen, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiMP/pseuds/SammiMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bomb and Diane's accident, Gibbs tell Pride to watch over his six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Seas

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我。我要感谢Don Bellisario创造了跨越数十年的友谊，而CBS让他们最终又一次汇合在同一个维度。  
> 有轻微的暴力、性暗示，涉及到NCIS和NOLA的【剧透】
> 
> Orignially written in Chinese and I'll try to put it in English. So excuse me for problems about gramma and usage. And if you would like to point them out, it'll be great! 
> 
> Spoiler Alert！

手机静默的屏幕突然亮起，蜂鸣声环绕着。

(The screen of his cell flashing like a spark in the dark corridor, as its buzzing vib the restless silence.)

Pride意识到和Linda通过话后，自己一直在盯着屏幕发呆。

(It comes to Pride that he has been staring at the screen blankly after hung up Linda's call.)

Linda最担心的，就是他的工作会让家人被无辜波及，这也是为什么23个年头的朝夕相处加上令他们骄傲的女儿，都无法阻止Linda下定决心并采取行动离开了Pride。所以当纽奥良City Park的新年海军慈善晚会爆炸案成为Crescent City以及整个美国新闻媒体近日滚动播放的头条时，电话那头Linda那竭尽全力勉强维持冷静和平稳的声音，一字一句都透出了无尽的担忧和恐惧。  
Laurel评价他是个连谎都不会撒的老爸，而此时此刻他却食指中指交叉，竭尽全力地让Linda相信案犯已经被抓到，一切都好，一切都会相安无事。

天知道Paul Jenks在哪里，下一次又准备用什么样的圈套取他的性命，幕后的操纵者到底又是谁。

在Pride再三担保Laurel的安全，Linda再三确认了他也没有受伤，Orion正在好转后，一切都变得尴尬起来。  
电话两端尴尬的沉默，让他脸上发热，浑身都不自在。

不用Linda说出来，Pride脑海里已经蹦出那句话了。

“I told you.”

所以当他在病房外昏暗的走廊里，脱掉外套为身边沉沉睡去的女儿披上后，便大脑停滞般地静静陷入过于疲倦后的呆滞状态。

以至于此刻手机已经闪烁震动了许久，他还是茫然无措地盯着它。

“Daddy？”Laurel从睡梦中被惊醒，困倦地望着他。

“It's OK, baby. Go back to sleep.”

Pride像是两腿灌铅了一样，梦游般地走到转角处接起电话。

 

“Gibbs？”

 

*******

从NCIS华盛顿办公室的地下二层出来后，Fornell就一言未发。  
现在他正和Gibbs一起站在充满木屑和波本味道的地下室里，所有的一切看起来都那么碍眼。  
自从上次Diane来过后，Gibbs的客厅里似乎还保存着她身上那淡淡的香水味道。  
那曾经让两个人无比烦躁想要逃跑的味道。

“我很抱歉……Fornell。一切都是我的错……”

矮个儿的FBI探员将手中的波本一饮而尽，杯子砸在工作台上，转身登上地下室的台阶——

“Gibbs，向我保证你会抓住那个王八蛋，我们会抓住那个杂种。我要亲手割了他的喉咙。”  
Fornell颤抖着在地下室门口留下这句话，头也不回地冲出门去。

胸口发紧的窒息感紧紧地钳住了Gibbs，让他仿佛溺水般地长喘着双手抱住了脑袋，一股热流冲到了头顶，瞬间双眼模糊。

“God damn it!”

Gibbs的双手愤怒地在桌子上砸出一片不规则的凹陷，抄起玻璃杯狠狠地砸碎在正在墙壁上盯着他的，Sergei Mishnev的那张脸上。

 

*******

“King.”干涩压抑的声音从话筒里传出来。

“怎么了？Brother？”

“嗨，听着，还记得秋天在俄罗斯发生的事吗？”

“当然，你还好吗？出什么事了？”

“Sergei Mishnev.他拿到了所有我的个人信息。  
“他计划伤害我身边所有的人。我的家人。  
“She's gone, brother. Diane is gone.”

“哦，天啊，Jethro……”

“我会抓住这个混蛋的，但在此之前，你要多加小心(watch your six, brother)。”

“你会抓住他的，”Pride远远地望着正在熟睡的Laurel，“你会的。”

“我从来都不想伤害她，King……”

“Gibbs，她知道的。她知道。”  
电话那端压抑的声线颤抖了，似乎在尽力将眼泪收回去。  
“Gibbs, 你是小组的核心，take care, will you?”

“Yeah.你也是，King。”

“代我问候Fornell……”

 

今夜，注定又是一个不眠夜。

【Fin.】


End file.
